


Otayuri prompts & ficlets

by JujuRotfuchs



Series: JujuRotfuchs (yours-julie) small fics & requests/prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform, oturi, oturio, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: Short, sweet Otayuri prompts. Some may take a smutty turn too but I'll be posting warnings in the beginning of each fic.





	1. like a couple of kids

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me or send me prompts on tumblr @ yours-julie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri have some fun at an amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This was fun - let's do it again sometime."
> 
> Warings: none, sfw

  
  
Otabek is a _go big or go home_ kinda guy. Which comes in handy when competing to be one of the best professional figure skaters. It also pushed him to be brave enough to ask Yuri Plisetsky to be his friend all those weeks ago in Barcelona, after he admired the younger boy for his relentless ambition and hard work, from afar for years.  
His stoic expression had might not show it but he was more than relieved when the Russian didn’t tell him to get fucked right there in Park Güell.

Both had been pleasantly surprised how easily they got along, despite being so different from each other. They keep in contact after they part, taking to texting and skyping whenever their busy schedule allows it. It’s less often than both of them would like it to be but there is nothing that could be done about it, the passion of competing allowing neither of them to make more room for their delicate blooming friendship that stretches from Russia to Kazakhstan.

Luckily, they both _go big or go home_ kinda guys. Giving up is not an option, even when it comes to human relationships. So when they in the same city again a few months after the GPF for another competition, they make sure to spend as much time together off the ice as they can.  
Due to a previous Skype-call, Otabek knows that Yuri isn’t flying back to St.Petersburg until the day after the competition, which leaves them a whole day they can spend together.

Despite being friends for months and texting regularly, Otabek doesn’t really know what Yuri likes to do for fun. If he had to make a list of Yuri’s favorite things, spontaneously, it would look something like this:

_\- ice skating and crushing everyone else while doing so_

_\- training for medaling in gold until he either wins or dies trying_

_\- cats and everything that has to do with them_

_\- all kinds of animal prints that hurt normal peoples eyes, preferably wearable_

_\- making fun of Viktor and his Katsudon & denying his love for both of them_

_\- junk food he isn’t allowed to eat_

_\- pissing every person of authority off until they go bald  
_  
_\- being more extra than Viktor but also denying it, one look at this wardrobe is enough to prove that point_

_\- video games, loud music, a newfound fascination for motorbikes ( god knows where that came from ) and generally being a brat which Otabek finds endearing ( maybe he is in some kind of denial too )._

The list, however, helps Otabek realizing that Yuri likes crazy and dangerous stuff, stuff that increases heart-rates and leads to screaming, either in annoyance or excitement. And just like that, Otabek figures out how they will spend their day off, together.

“An amusement park?” Yuri asks as they stand in front of the brightly colored gate, faint screams and the smell of cotton candy wavering through the air.

“Yeah, you always see them in movies but I’ve never been to one. You?” Otabek asks, paying for their tickets. 

“No.” Yuri answers. “Was too busy with training.”

Otabek thinks that this is perfect. It is colorful and loud, full of all kinds of unhealthy junk food and all the roller coasters around them will provide the adrenaline Yuri’s so fond of. He’s sure that Yuri will love it.

Otabek pulls him along into the first line they see, leading to a big red roller coaster. It’s his first ride as well and he’s surprised by how much he likes it, he can’t help but laugh and scream through the entire ride, his eyes watering from the airstream. When they get off, he feels high on joy and adrenaline.

“That was fun, let’s do it again ... Yuri?” When he turns around, Yuri is a bit green around his nose, his blond mane sticking up like the raised hackles of a stressed cat, his knees seem a bit shaky too.

Suddenly Otabek is glad that they hadn’t something to eat yet and they sit down for a while, just watching the carousels and roller coasters while sipping water. Otabek notices that Yuri feels better once he starts pointing at things and laughing again. For the rest of the day, they only get on carousels for kids and old people, how Yuri calls it, but they have fun nevertheless.

Yuri eats so much junk food that Otabek is impressed with how he fits all of it in his small stomach and also how he doesn’t puke from dipping his caramelized popcorn into melted cheese.

Stomaches full, they feel like pushing their luck by getting on another carnival ride, so they end their trip to the amusement park by playing some games at the blinking booths full of cheesy prizes. They hit moles on the head with hammers, let plastic horses race and throw grimy balls at chipped metal bottles. And win a hind worth of cheesy shit for it. Balloons and ugly key-chains, party horns and glittery paper-crowns.

They hand it all out to a group of kids, who are way more excited then they were.

On their way back to the gate, Otabek suddenly stops and Yuri almost runs into him. “What the fuck, Beka?”

“One last game?” Otabek grins and drags Yuri along to another booth. At this one you have to shoot with a rifle and hit the target from a few meters away, the points in the rings adding up to the prize you will get.

Yuri watches curiously how Otabek picks up the gun and places his hands like he knows what he’s doing, he changes the way he stands and narrows his eyes, closing one. Then he shoots, three times, rapidly. And hits the red middle of the target every time.

Yuri’s jaw drops open and the guy behind the both is congratulating him, a few people who saw are clapping.

“What-? How-?” Yuri stutters while Otabek points at a prize he’s free to choose.

He shrugs at Yuri like he just didn’t do something totally impressive and badass, and grins sheepishly. “My Dad used to take me hunting before I started skating, wanted to see if I could still do it.”

Then he hands Yuri a gigantic, beautiful Tiger-plushie that feels incredibly soft as Yuri wraps his arms around it in order to hold it up. It’s almost as big as Yuri and he loves it. Loves that Otabek had gotten it for him.

“Thank you.” Yuri whispers in awe, blushing slightly and looking like his birthday and the next GPF gold came early to him. Headline: _The Russian Punk’s ice-heart melted by ridiculously cute ~~Kazakh~~ stuffed animal, read below for more._

When they finally leave the park, it’s already getting dark and both of them have to be at the airport soon.

“That was fun, let’s do it again sometime.” Yuri says, smiling brighter than all the colored lights disappearing behind them.

Otabek smiles back and doesn’t know that there is something he missed adding to the list of Yuri’s favorite things.


	2. golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuri breaks down, being questioned about his past, his best friend is there for him to hold on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Will your parents be proud of your gold medal?“
> 
> Warnings: Yuri's bratty mouth, hurt/comfort, sfw

 

Another season, another year. Another competition in another city and a new gold medal hanging around his neck. It’s so new that his name isn’t even engraved on its backside yet. It weights against Yuri’s chest like he was born to win it, reflects the golden shimmer of his hair like they are one. _Meant to be._  
Yuri is proud, satisfied. The hunger inside him gone for the moment because all his efforts, all his hard work paid off. He’s no longer the Russian Fairy, the wonder child, the next Viktor Nikiforov. He’s Yuri Plisetsky - the ice tiger of Russia and his stripes are golden. The world knows that by now.  
  
And everyone wants a piece of him. Including the press.  
  
Yuri just turned 18. He's blond and handsome, tall and athletic. His eyes are the color of the stormy sea on a sunny day and his mysterious charisma is _sexy_ and _unpredictable._  
  
At least that is the kinda bullshit they write in teen-magazines about him after they slapped his moody face on the front cover. Pissed of and rude is apparently the new interesting and desirable. Which is only one of the reasons why Yuri hates dealing with the media.  
Of course, he’s also grateful for the opportunities it gets him: Brand deals, sponsoring, advertising and modeling - a shit ton of money he can send home to his grandpa and spend on whatever the fuck he wants.  
  
It’s the interviews he dreads. The personal stuff he can’t deal with.  
  
He isn’t like Viktor. Viktor can happily chat with the media for hours without revealing the tiniest bit of his private life if he doesn’t want to. He can endlessly chatter and has everyone giggling and nodding in agreement. He’s a master of distraction and in the end half the spread is about Makkachin and every poodle in Russia gets adopted.

He isn’t like Chris who turns the tables around and makes the press-people blush and stutter. He can’t charm and flirt his way through every interview, making everyone drool until they forgot their original question.  
  
And he certainly isn’t like Otabek who always keeps a pokerface, no matter how intrusive and rude the questions get. He couldn’t keep calm and cool like him. Otabek simply told the people if it was none of their business, that he wanted to protect his privacy. In a polite way of cause.

No, Yuri isn’t like them but he tries to be better. Tries to not snap and curse, to not throw a temper tantrum anymore whenever he’s pissed off. He tries to act like a professional or like a grown up at least.

He still grits his teeth as the lady in the chair across from him asks one personal question after another. She’s not interested in his training or diet, doesn’t want to know what his next goals are and how he will surpass his own achievements. No, she’s very intrusive.  
Yuri takes a deep breath, feels the medal move against his sternum. He can’t stand her, from her bright pink lipstick that sticks to her teeth to her fake laugh, the look in her eyes reminds him of a shark he saw in a horror movie a while ago.  
  
The journalist asks about Viktor and Yuri’s private life, which triggers something similar to protection inside of Yuri. She asks if he ever had a crush on Mila or maybe one of the hockey players at his home rink. He huffs. She asks about his relationship with Otabek and wiggles her drawn-on eyebrows, looking over her shoulder at Otabek who is leaning against the wall just a few feet away from him. He’s playing with his phone while waiting for Yuri to finish up so they can go and grab something to eat.  
  
Yuri glares at her, it’s getting harder for him to act like he doesn’t despise her and her cheap perfume that starts to hurt his head. But still, he tries to stay calm, grinding his fingers painfully into the armrest of his chair and giving her vague answers that she doesn’t want to hear.  
  
Then she goes one step too far. "Will your parents be proud of your gold medal?“

Yuri’s blood runs cold. _No_. „Next question.“ He hisses out but now her eyes are gleaming and she won’t let die topic slide. Hot anger starts forming inside Yuri’s stomach at every new question she fires at him that is relating to his family. She wants to be the one to write the reveal of the _Plisetsky-family-secret_ so, so badly.  
  
She’s gonna be disappointed because Yuri is no idiot. He’s been skating alongside superstar Viktor Nikiforov for half his life, was a child prodigy to his home country that grew into another Russian athletic legend, he’s used to the press and media. To be constantly watched and photographed.  
His first kiss with a random girl was on the front cover of every Russian newspaper hours after it happened. The internet knows how much his clothes cost, which club he leaves with who and how he drinks his coffee. There are theories and gossip about his parents but he has never said anything to anyone besides Yakov and Viktor, Yuri doesn’t know if anyone guessed right yet.

The reporter doesn't get her scandal story because Yuri snaps 20 seconds after she asked the question. _Will your parents be proud of your gold medal?_ It’s echoing through his ears. What follows isn’t pretty. Yuri screams and says some ugly things, kicks his chair over and pours a cup of coffee over the notes the journalist had scribbled down during her interrogation. It’s probably all gossip and conspiracy theories anyway, this has nothing to do with figure skating!

Then Yuri storms out, his eyes starting to burn dangerously. Otabek follows after him, having watched his outburst.

He finds Yuri back at the ice-rink, sitting on the bleachers that are completely empty by now. They are alone, spare for a janitor that cleans up at the other side of the rink. Yuri has managed to swallow his tears but his expression is still grim, jaw clenched tightly. Otabek sits down next to him.  
  
„I’m sorry you had to see that.“ Yuri says bitterly, not looking at him but staring at the ice.  
  
„I’ve seen worse from you.“ Otabek shrugs and it’s true. Not that it bothers him, that’s what best friends are for. _Right?_  
  
Yuri doesn’t laugh like Otabek had hoped. „That Bitch asked about my parents. If they’re proud of me.“ His voice is stained.  
  
Otabek and Yuri are as close as they can get without becoming the updated version of Viktor and Katsudon and yet, Yuri had never mentioned his parents once to Otabek.  
  
„I’m sorry.“ Otabek says honestly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
„She wouldn’t stop prodding.“  
  
„You don’t have to explain yourself, Yuri. Not to me.“  
  
Finally, he looks at him, his eyes full of anger and pain. „Don’t you want to know?“ He asks, almost as if he’s daring him.  
  
_Have I ever asked for more than you were willing to give?_ Instead Otabek answers: „I’ll listen if you wanna tell me, if you don’t then I won’t push you, Yura.“  
  
Yuri swallows and looks like he struggles. Then he grabs Otabek’s wrist and unclasps the leather bracelet he gave him for his last birthday. He plays with it and doesn’t look at him when he starts talking.  
  
„People think that there must be one big secret or scandal involving my family. That something tragic happened but the truth is much more sobering and uninteresting. I suppose it wouldn’t even make a good story or headline. Truth is that my father is an asshole and my mother a coward. I’m nothing like my Dad, he’s a big bulky Russian man with knuckle tattoos and a beer-belly. He’s very closed-minded and ignorant but my mother worshipped him for whatever reason. You can imagine his disappointment and disapproval when his _only son_ turned into a prima ballerina, dancing around in glittery costumes and learning alongside Viktor - _king of the gays and shame to mother Russia_ \- Nikiforov.  
He practically disowned me. Now, I don’t know if my mother agreed with him or was simply scared of him, _hell_ , I don’t even know if she wanted me in the first place.  
I can’t remember either of them ever being very loving towards me or encouraging me. Fact is that they simply didn’t want me, they dropped me like a hot Pirozhki and left it to my grandpa to raise me. I can remember that my grandpa fought a lot with one of them on the phone but he couldn’t change their minds. I haven’t seen them in years. I thought they would come crawling back once I gained attention and made some money but nothing. I should be grateful that they are leaving me alone because no one needs people like that in their life but still … even now I’m not good enough.“ Yuri sniffs, angry that he still cares. Sad that he didn’t even have the chance to prove himself before they decided that he wasn’t worth sticking around for. „I don’t know if they keep an eye on me or even know what I’m doing but I know that they wouldn’t be proud Beka. They don’t even care.“ His voice is small when he finally looks back up at Otabek and his eyes are wet.  
  
„They are missing out, Yura. They threw away gold.“ Otabek says and doesn't mean the medal and Yuri knows that it causes his tears to silently fall from his lashes.  
  
„I hate that sappy shit, Beka.“ Yuri says weakly.  
  
Otabek ignores him. „You don’t need them. I’m proud of you instead. Your coaches are proud. Your skating family and rink mates are proud, so are your fans and thousands of strangers. Fuck them.“ He swears and wipes Yuri’s tears away.  
  
This time Yuri does laugh because Otabek almost never swears and it’s delightful. „Yeah fuck them.“ He repeats and puts Otabek’s bracelet back onto his wrist. „I’m the _motherfucking_ ice tiger and everyone wants a piece of me.“  
  
„Do you know what I want a piece of?“ Otabek asks with mirth and Yuri shakes his head. „I want a piece of pizza. I’m _starving_.“  
  
Yuri’s eyes go wide and the idea of the forbidden fast-food immediately cheers him up further. „ _Pizza_.“ He moans and Otabek laughs.  
  
„Come on then, golden boy. It’s my treat.“

 


	3. the good, the bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek his the strongest person Yuri knows. Except for when he's sick. Then his boyfriend turns into the biggest man-child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Otayuri sickfic 
> 
> Warnings: none besides Yuri's language but what's new, sfw

 

 

Otabek is the one to tell Yuri that he has the eyes of a soldier but over the years as they get to know each other, Yuri thinks that the same could be said about Otabek too.  
  
Otabek is strong, in every sense that Yuri can think of. He doesn’t break under the pressure of being put on a pedestal by his home country. He deals with the responsibilities of being the oldest son, taking care of his younger siblings whenever he needs to. He’s confident enough in his own masculinity that no one gives him shit over being a figure skater or spending most of his time with the Russian fairy. And he deals with the raging hurricane that is Yuri Plisetsky, even if it gets so bad that everyone else ducks their head and leaves the room.  
  
Otabek is strong because unlike Yuri, he knows that showing emotions and love isn’t a sign of weakness, it’s the opposite. Yuri admires him for that long before he comes to understands this.  
  
Over the years of their friendship, they grow closer together than Yuri could have ever imagined him being with another person. Maybe it was meant to be, maybe it happened because they go through so much together.  
Victories and losses. Physical as emotional pain. Dealing with both, hate and ignorance form strangers that can’t respect their privates lives. Family issues, self-doubts, and injuries. Discovering blossoming feelings for each other and being brave enough to act on them. Long distance, heartache, and fights caused by misunderstandings and insecurities.  
They make it through all of that because Otabek is strong and Yuri stands always right behind him, ready to catch him if he _does_ end up falling.

Then Otabek changes his home-rink, comes to Russia to be with Yuri and to train under Victor, something that makes both of them breathe a little easier. They no longer struggle with missing each other and fearing about losing what they have. They can focus on their training during the day and at the end of it, they don’t have to part but go home with each other, just the two of them in their own little world.

Of course, they discover new struggles because that’s how life works and Yuri has to learn that a relationship is hard work, even if they are madly in love. They argue over Yuri eating in bed, get annoyed when the other forget to tidy the dishwasher or go grocery shopping. They fight over Yuri getting jealous and Otabek bottling up his emotions until he snaps. They’re shocked to discover that just because they skate at the same rink now, that they absolutely shouldn’t intervene with the other one's routines before they’re finished because it leads to both of them screaming at each other from across the ice while their rink-mates stop to watch and Viktor starts being anxious about ending up as bald as Yakov is by now.  
Otabek is also strong because he’s willing to forgive even when he’s still angry, Yuri always needs to calm down first.

Yuri admires Otabek for his strength that shows in more than one way.  
He’s there when Otabek leaves Almaty again and misses his family when he’s in Russia with Yuri but Otabek finds compromises and ways to spend time with both of them, to keep all his loved ones in his life. Yuri is by his side when Otabek has to pull out of an important competition he’s worked so hard for and despite his disappointment that his certainly hard to swallow, he doesn’t break down like Yuri would’ve done. Yuri watches how his boyfriend falls hard on the ice during practice, twisting his knee in a way that makes him nauseous from just seeing it. When Yuri skates over to him, there are tears of pain in his brown eyes but not one whine of complain leave his lips. Yuri watches his disbelief, shaking himself, how the paramedics work on his injured leg and Otabek only grits his teeth.

Yuri knows that despite all the emotions, weaknesses and flaws Otabek isn’t afraid to show, he’s still the strongest person he’s ever met.  
  
So imagine Yuri’s absolute shock and disbelief when his stoic boyfriend, _the hero of Kazakstan_ and multiple GPF medalist, turns into the biggest _man-child_ after catching something as simply ridiculous as a common cold.  
  
He watches with big eyes how Otabek turns pouty and whiny, clinging onto him and complaining more than he usually talks within a whole week.  
  
„But it hurts, Yura.“ Otabek cries, pulling his blanket up over his red, stuffed nose.  
  
„That’s why I bought you medicine.“ Yuri sings and shakes the little bag, hoping to make it look alluring.  
  
Otabek furrows his eyebrows. „That stuff’s disgusting. I don’t wanna take it.“

„Oh don’t be such a baby. You’ll feel better once you take it.“  
  
„I don’t wanna.“ Otabek huffs and actually pouts. Yuri rolls his eyes.  
  
„I saw that, Yura. I’m suffering over here and you’re annoyed. Don’t you love me anymore?“  
  
„Oh god, now you sound like Viktor.“ Yuri says and puts the medicine down on Otabek’s nightstand, hoping that he can somehow convince him to take it later.  
  
„You’re so mean, Yuri. You always complain about Viktor.“  
  
Yuri ignores him and opens the window, letting some fresh air and sunlight in. Then he searches for his cat and drops her on Otabek’s stomach where she curls up, adding warmth to his body.  
  
„I’d rather cuddle with you, Yura.“ Otabek mumbles while he watches Yuri collecting dirty clothes from the floor and dropping them in the hamper.  
Sick Otabek apparently isn’t as tidy as healthy Otabek.  
  
„I do love you but there is no way I’m coming near you. You’ll get me sick too and then I’ll won’t be able to train. I won’t let you steal my gold away from me again this year. Forget it.“  
  
„You make it sound like me getting sick was one big, evil plan to throw you off your schedule by getting you sick.“ Otabek sounds actually hurt and under normal circumstances, Yuri would kiss him how until he isn’t mad any longer.  
  
„All is fair in love and war.“ Yuri replies and sends Otabek a flying kiss from across the room. Otabek is so moody that he doesn’t even pretend to catch it.  
  
Yuri leaves him alone for a while, cleans their apartment and goes grocery shopping, putting a lot of Otabek’s favorite food in his basket. He checks on Otabek once he’s back home but his boyfriend is asleep, the cat still keeping him company. Tip-toeing back to the kitchen, Yuri starts chopping vegetables and cooks the biggest pot of soup their kitchen has ever seen. He makes fruit salad as well and some tea, hoping that Otabek will finally feel hungry enough to eat when he wakes up.  
While the food cools down, Yuri sneaks back into their bedroom and grabs the bag from the pharmacy. He can’t say that he feels bad when he spikes Otabek’s bowl with the medicine he carefully crushed into fine dust.  
  
„Hey baby,“ he coos as he walks back into their bedroom, a big tray of food balancing on his hip. „How’s my big, whiny baby feeling now? Feeling better?“ He asks while Otabek wakes up and he smiles at him as if he’d not rather laugh at his childish boyfriend.  
  
„I’m feeling horrible,Yura.“ Otabek pouts and sniffs his nose. A stoic hero, _truly_.  
  
„Oh no, poor bear. See I made you some soup, will you do me the favor and eat some? For me?“ Yuri murmurs and flutters his eyelashes. He know’s he’s playing dirty but Otabek is slowly driving him crazy.  
  
„Will you feed me?“  
  
Is he taking the piss? „Of cause.“ Yuri has to bite this tongue to neither laugh or snap at this picture of misery.  
  
He sits down on the bed next to Otabek and feeds him one spoon after another, making him swallow his medicine with a satisfied grin. „Should I chew it for you too and drop it in your mouth like a mama bird or can you handle digesting it on your own?“ Yuri can’t stop himself from asking, little shit that he is.  
  
„Love is the best medicine.“ Otabek fires back, still pissed that Yuri refuses to cuddle him.  
  
„Oh I wouldn’t dare taking advantage of you while you’re so weak but don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you once you’re feeling better again.“ Yuri says and wiggles his eyebrows to empathize what he means.  
  
He eventually manages to stuff a bowl of soup, some tea and even a bit of fruit into Otabek before his luck ends. His boyfriend complains about a stuffy nose and a headache, so Yuri runs and gets him more tissues and a cold cloth for his head. It is when he leans down to place it on his forehead, that Otabek leans up and kisses him right on the mouth.  
  
Yuri is too shocked to pull away in an instant but as soon as he does, he wonders if he would miss Otabek a lot if he strangled him with a pillow right this second.  
  
„I love you, Yura.“ Otabek purrs happily before sinking into another nap, leaving it to Yuri to clean the dishes away.  
  
When Yuri wakes up the next day, his head is throbbing and he can’t breathe through his nose. „Son of a … Otabek Altin! You’re a dead man.“ He screams, intending on making his boyfriend's life living hell for the next few days.

 


	4. surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri flies to Almaty and ends up surprising his boyfriend more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."
> 
> warnings/rating: NSFW, mature

  
 

Yuri would ever admit it because if he did he would sound way too much like Nikiforov, but he couldn’t stand it when he attention wasn’t on him. And really, by now he was used to having it. Since Victor had officially retired and rode his piggy into the sunset, Yuri was officially the star of the Russian skating team, an unsurpassable, record-holding figure skater and altogether golden boy and a living legend. The pride and joy of his home country. The face of multiple brand-deals for active wear, perfumes and hair products. He was drowning in interview requests and model contracts left, right and center. Among the top trends on Twitter whenever he did so much as showing another facial expression than bored and pissed off in public.  
  
His team of coaches had grown with his gaining success, adding Victor as a choreographer and Katsuki as a mama-bird that was constantly fluttering around him, offering support, hugs and homemade meals he didn’t ask for but secretly enjoyed. Lilia and Yakov did their best to keep him at the very top when it came to world-records and brand-deals and moreover, seemed to have adopted him like some kind of child-replacement in a similar fashion as the piggy and Victor had, even if they didn’t make such a fuss about his private life as the annoying couple did.   
So with his growing, Russian skating-family that also included Mila and Georgi, there now was only more attention and love directed at him which he basked in, even if he wouldn’t be caught alive admitting that. Apart from his unbearable and unyielding fan-club that constantly showered him in compliments and questions whether he asked for it or not, there was also the fact that most of his skating competition was trying to befriend him too.   
His social media was overflowing with friend-requests and mentions at all times but unfortunately, Yuri had only enough patience to divide his time and attention into three parts:

1.) training, skating & winning  
2.) the motley collection of people that became his family  
3.) and Otabek, _always_ Otabek  
  
Who had stolen him away on his motorbike in Barcelona at first and then later, and before Yuri could even tell, stole his heart too in such a charming and devoted way, that Yuri never wanted it back. Being with Otabek was a constant adventure, was feeling deeper and more than he ever thought was possible, was unconditional trust and knowing that he was Otabek’s one and only, the person he’d drop everything for and fly to another country for. So really, as grateful and happy as Yuri was, by now the was used to getting a lot of attention. Which was why he got a bit prickly, whenever he didn’t get some. Like now.  
  
Sure, since he had arrived in Almaty earlier today, Victor alone had called three times. There was a bunch of unanswered texts from Mila and Georgi and if he were to unlock his phone, he’d be greeted by multiple red little circles above his apps, telling him that people demanded his attention.  
The problem was, that a certain someone had so far done a piss-poor job at showing Yuri just how happy he was to see him.  
Had Otabek been happy to see him one day earlier than they had planned? _Yes._ Had he canceled his (important) meeting with his coach because of Yuri’s early arrival? _No_.  
  
Okay he had kissed Yuri for about 10 minutes straight after he opened the door in surprise, had told him over and over how much he missed him and how he happy was to see him but still, he had left his apartment and Yuri behind, swearing that he’d much rather spend the following hours with the blond as he stepped out the door.  
  
And while Yuri knew that he wouldn’t be gone forever, he still pouted. Otabek was lucky that Yuri adored him or otherwise he’d be in big trouble.Deciding that Yuri would save his sulking for when Otabek came back so he could beg Yuri for forgiveness, he went to unpack his suitcase. Then went showering, ate Otabek’s leftovers and took a nap in his boyfriend's bed where he made sure to rumple the sheets as much as possible just to piss his baby off.  
  
When he realized that he still had some time left to kill before Otabek would come back, Yuri decided to go shopping. Mostly because he refused to wait for his boyfriend at home like a lost puppy but also because he had taken Victors credit card with him, maybe that was why he wouldn’t stop calling.

Yuri spent the next few hours strolling through the shops and boutiques of Almaty fuelled by several iced-coffees with caramel sauce. He felt Lilia’s death glare all the way from St. Petersburg. Maybe that was the reason why he got an idea that seemed very silly but at the same time too good to dismiss when he saw a bunch of leather jackets in one of the shop windows. A big grin stretched across his sugary lips as he went through the glass door.

  
  
...........  
  


The expression on Otabek’s face as he walked into his apartment and saw Yuri was absolutely priceless. His jaw dropped at the same time as his gym-bag hit the floor and he blinked several times as if he couldn’t figure out what he was looking at.

Yuri was casually leaning against the back of Otabek’s sofa, elbows resting on the backrest behind him and his ankles were crossed while he lazily smiled at his dumbstruck boyfriend.  
It wasn’t the first time that Yuri had dressed up for Otabek but usually, that meant as little clothes as possible beneath his Kazakh team-jacket or just cat ears. This, however, was a little different…  
  
When he saw the leather jacket almost identical to Otabek’s earlier on, he couldn’t resist and bought it in his own size, way smaller. Now he wore it, over a tight white shirt. There was a grey scarf and a necklace with a round pendant around his neck. Yuri wore dark skinny jeans and biker boots out of leather with big buckles at the side. To top it all off, he’d put on some fingerless gloves, tied his hair back into a bun wore jet black sunglasses. No, he couldn’t help but grin when Otabek stared at him while he was dressed just like him, it was just too funny.  
  
„What’s with you, asshole?“ Yuri asked cheekily when Otabek continued to silently stare. „Don’t you like it?“  
  
„Take it off.“ Otabek said and Yuri hesitated before his grin dropped slightly. Was he mad? Yuri wasn’t making fun of him but still, he had to see how funny this was, right?  
  
„Wait, you-you really don’t like it?“ Yuri took off the sunglasses to see his boyfriend better and tossed them aside. His expression was unreadable.Otabek kicked the door behind him shut and came closer to where Yuri stood.  
  
„Take it off.“ Otabek repeated when he was barely an arms-length away.  
  
„Beka, I-„  
  
„You heard me. Take. It. Off.“ Otabek growled and now Yuri understood. His boyfriend tried to keep his face blank but his eyes betrayed him, they were burning. Burning for Yuri.  
  
So Yuri put on a show. He unwrapped the scarf and let it glide onto the floor, untied his hair and shook it out until it fell around his face like a golden mane. He ripped the necklace off and watched how Otabek clenched his fist as he dropped it. Then he slowly pulled his gloves off with his teeth, finger after finger and winked at him when they both remembered Barcelona a few years ago. This was a different kind of madness. One that burned slower but also hotter and longer, one that was consumption and devotion all at once.  
  
With his hands bare, Yuri turned around and let the jacket slide down his shoulders as slowly as he could, keeping his eyes locked with Otabek’s. Next was the shirt and Yuri started to swing his hips from side to side while he tugged it up centimeter after centimeter until he arched his naked back and slid it over his head fully. He smiled when he saw Otabek licking his lips and bend over fully to unbuckle his shoes. Sticking out his ass for his boyfriend to stare at while he took his sweet time taking off his boots. Yuri was only dressed in tight jeans as he turned back around to face Otabek and they became even tighter at the expression on his boyfriend's face. He stepped closer to him, their chests touching.

„Will that do, Beka?“ He whispered, looking into his wide eyes.

„No.“ He growled back. „Take it all off.“

„Should I be concerned about how turned on you get after seeing me dressed like yourself? That’s kinda weird, Beka.“ Yuri murmured against his lips but before he could kiss him, he got yanked back by his hair, yelping.  
  
„You should be concerned about your big mouth and how I’m gonna make you pay for teasing me like that. Now take those jeans off.“  
  
Yuri obeyed for once, grinning at the fact that he didn’t wear anything beneath. „You’re all bark and no bite, Altin.“ Yuri grinned as he dropped his pants to the floor, completely naked in front of his dressed boyfriend.  
  
He stopped grinning as he kneed on the hard floor several minutes later, cheek pressed against the linoleum and sobbing out Otabek’s name pleadingly while his boyfriend drilled his fingers into him relentlessly. His other hand was buried in the roots of his hair, pulling on it whenever Yuri tried to squirm away.  
  
„Do you maybe wanna repeat yourself, baby?“ Otabek growled into his neck, daring him to act up again.  
  
Yuri didn’t answer, even if he wanted to, he doubted that he could form full sentences but he certainly basked in the attention he was getting. Even if it was sweet torture.  
  
  



	5. desperately in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuri wakes up in Otabek's arms, he's sure that he must be dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “You fainted. Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
> 
> warnings: extreme fluff, sfw, Plisetsky language

 

Yuri groans and scrunches his closed eyes shut even tighter. There is a dull pain throbbing behind his forehead that makes him feel dizzy even in the darkness that’s currently surrounding him.

Slowly he comes back to his senses. His mouth feels dry and his tongue is a little swollen, he would die for a glass of water right now.  
Furthermore, he realizes that he must be lying down but he has no idea where. It’s uncomfortable and hard, his tailbone screaming at him to move into another position.

But his head lays softly, pillowed into firm warmness and a heavenly scent. His hair is getting played with, gentle fingers sliding over his temple in featherlight touches until they move down to glide through strands of blond…

 _Wait_. Someone is playing with his hair? Now he recognizes that scent, of course, he does. His heart jumps and he rips his eyes open. Otabek!  
He’s laying on the hardwood floor with his head in Otabek’s lap and the first thing he sees are Otabek’s chocolate eyes looking down at him with a mixture of worry and …affection? No, can’t be.

Yuri swallows hard, mouth even drier than before and now he feels dizzy for a different reason, his heart pounding harder than his head. He has no idea how he got into this dreamy situation and he should probably ask questions before things get awkward but Otabek won’t take his eyes off him. He’s so close that Yuri could count every single one of his unfairly long lashes if he would still possess the ability to think straight. But he can’t, Otabek’s scent, a mixture of spicy cologne, warm leather and sun-kissed skin, is too overwhelming up close to think straight. _Ha!_

Enchanted, Yuri licks his lips and Otabek’s eyes follow the movement or did Yuri imagine that? A voice inside his head screams to stop looking at him like a lovesick lamb in case this isn’t a dream but Yuri enjoys the moment way too much to actually listen.

„Yuri?“ His dream-bubble bursts and if he’s honest, the hands in his hair and around his head had felt very real all along. His heartbeat picks up again.

„Hm?“ He doesn’t trust his voice with more words right now.

„How are you feeling?“ Otabek asks.

 _Desperately in love_. But of course that’s not an option to say out loud, so he settles for, „Dizzy,“ because that’s the closest thing and also true. His head still hurts.

„You hit your head.“ Otabek explains while his eyes wander over Yuri’s face, probably looking for any sign of a bigger injury. Yuri feels his cheeks getting warmer.

And now he remembers, he’s in Almaty, visiting his best friend and apparently doing a good job at embarrassing the fuck out of himself. He groans again.

„What happened?“

„You fainted. Straight into my arms.“

Yuri’s cheeks get even redder. „Shut up, I didn’t!“ His voice sounds weak.

Otabek grins. „You did and I caught you before you could crack your skull open.“ There is a glint of worry in his eyes too.

 _Oh Beka, why didn’t you let me crack my head open? It would’ve saved me from this embarrassment!_ „Thanks.“ Yuri croaks out and wishes for the floor beneath him to open up and swallow him whole.

„You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.“ And yes, Yuri definitely must’ve hit his head harder than he thought because there was no way that Otabek was actually flirting with him.

„Oh fuck you, Altin.“ A weak response but his head hurts, his heart leaps and he’s too flustered to be witty.

„You scared me.“ Otabek’s voice gets quieter, more serious.

„I’m sorry.“ Yuri says without bite, raising his hand to rest against Otabek’s cheek. He only realizes what he did once Otabek leans into the touch and another wave of warmth floods through his cheeks, right down into his chest and from there on through his entire body.

Oh _fuck_ , he has it bad for his best friend.

„I will still drive you to the doctors though, you hit your head pretty hard and I wanna make sure that everything’s alright up there.“ He brushes his thumb against Yuri’s temple.

Yuri pouts, he hates doctors and he doesn’t want to get up. „I feel like there was a hidden insult somewhere in there.“

Otabek laughs.“You’re imagining things, remember, you just hit your head.“

Yuri’s frown deepens as he crosses his arms over his chest.“You’re an asshole, Altin. I’m going nowhere with you.“

„You don’t have to.“ Otabek says and before Yuri knows what’s happening, he lifted him up into his arms and carries him bridal-style through his apartment.

Yuri shrieks in surprise. „Let me down!“

„No way, with your talent you will manage to get dizzy again and fall down the stairs breaking your neck. I’m not gonna risk that.“

„Who’s imagining things now?“ Yuri grumbles but stops complaining then. Instead, he wraps his arms around Otabek’s neck for security and leans against his chest, inhaling his heavenly scent while Otabek carries him. He hides his face against his shirt, pretending to sulk and smiles like a Cheshire-cat.

 


End file.
